2011-2012 US Congress Bribes
The US Congressmen advocating SOPA/PIPA who were in power before the 2012 elections accepted very "generous" donations from SOPA and PIPA supporter corporations and groups. The numbers are as of January 1, 2012.We only have information on Senators, not House members, perhaps as there were too many who recieved too much money to bother trying, or because there wasn't enough time to gather all our data. These senators have been ranked by bribe amounts, and are listed with party and state. The data is obtained from Here Campaign Funding Received from PIPA Sponsors Remember, these are ranked by bribe money amount, with party and state indicated. Sen. Charles Schumer NY $864,265 Sen. Harry Reid NV $665,420 Sen. Kirsten Gillibrand NY $556,525 Sen. Barbara Boxer CA $544,424 Sen. Patrick Leahy VT $416,250 (head sponsor of pipa) Sen. Michael Bennet CO $347,406 Sen. Roy Blunt MO $341,700 Sen. Robert Portman OH $337,525 Sen. Richard Burr NC $275,950 Sen. Patty Murray WA $272,750 Total Bribe Money: $4,622,215 Campaign Funding Received from SOPA Sponsors Sen. Harry Reid NV $3,502,624 Sen. Charles Schumer NY $2,648,770 Sen. Kirsten Gillibrand NY $2,080,651 Sen. Barbara Boxer CA $1,431,843 Sen. Scott Brown MA $1,364,872 Sen. Robert Portman OH $1,363,009 Sen. Patrick Toomey PA $1,291,744 Sen. Michael Bennet CO $1,019,172 Sen. Mark Kirk IL $911,296 Sen. Patrick Leahy VT $905,310 Total Bribe Money: $16,519,291 Summary The RIAA, MPAA, the big six media conglomerates (General Electric Holdings, the Walt Disney Corporation, the News Corporation, the AOL-Time Warner Corporation, Viacom Holdings, and CBS Corporation), Nintendo Corporation, Sony Corporation, Microsoft Corporation, and Electronic Arts Corporation have spent over twenty million dollars to censor the internet to "defeat piracy" with two bills that would do nothing to curb the tide of file sharing. The above listed corporations have spent $21,141,506 to bribe the above listed politicians to perpetuate market-level monopolies. The above listed corporations are doing this so their multimillionaire executives and directors can continue pulling multimillionaire-level salaries while their industry changes. The above listed politicians continue to take the money to ensure their re-election and to continue to live several dozen times better lives than the common man. While 14% of America is on food stamps, while more than one man or woman in ten is on unemployment insurance and even more have run out of insurance, while we huddle in back alleys out of the wind and snow, trying in futility to stay warm, these politicians are taking millions of dollars in bribes and sipping Pina Coladas (please add the accent marks yourself) on some Carribbean beach. While we slump, downtrodden, in bread and soup lines out in the howling wind trying to find sustenance so that we may live to see the next dawn, these men and women sit in their ivory towers and kowtow at the feet of the rich who scraped us down into the streets, masses of homeless, cold, starving people for them to herd around. We the Resistance will not stand for this. See the Guide to the Resistance, a still-growing work that serves as the basis of a global contingency plan against ACTA. The only way to keep the freedom of speech free is to remove these politicians from office and remove these corporations from power. Do not buy/obtain their goods, legally or pirated, do not support their causes, fight them every inch of the way, and they will crumble, maybe then we can make something new, something better, where billionaires pay a higher income tax percentage than their secretaries...